An exercise mat provides a user with support, grip, and cushioning when the user is exercising on a hard surface such as a wood, tile, or concrete floor. Exercise using an exercise mat is typically performed in a group setting, such as a gym class, or on an individual basis, such as at home, in the park, or any other location. Depending on a user's skill level, the user may require varying levels of instruction to perform the forms or motions of an exercise routine properly. For example, in the group setting, an instructor performs the routine for the class, acting as a model that each user then attempts to follow or duplicate. The instructor may also move about the class and correct individual users during the session.